A Través de los Ojos de Hawkeye
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Los Príncipes del Bosque Negro y los hermanos de Rivendel salen juntos de caza, pero cuando algo horrible ocurre, deben confiar en Hawkeye para sobrevivir
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn. El heredero de Isildur. El único heredero al trono de Gondor. El rey exiliado…

El joven sacudió la cabeza, abrumado. _Soy descendiente del hombre que mató a Sauron, el hombre que fue débil ante el poder del anillo único, el hombre que tuvo la oportunidad de destruirlo pero no lo hizo, dejando la Tierra Media en grave peligro hasta que vuelvan a encontrarlo o alguien lo destruya. Y esa responsabilidad será mía…_ Aragorn, o más conocido como Estel entre familiares y amigos, se frotó el rostro y suspiró. _¡Maldición!_

Su padre adoptivo, el señor Elrond de los elfos de Rivendel, le había contado el secreto que llevaba veinte años guardando en el desayuno de esa mañana. Decir que se había sorprendido era quedarse corto. Estaba… ¿cuál era la palabra? En estado de shock. Sí, esa era la expresión exacta. Se había quedado atónito y había salido al jardín en trance sin percatarse de su alrededor, sentándose debajo del sauce que había allí.

 _¿En estado de shock? ¡Demonios, claro que sí! ¡Acaban de decirme que soy rey! Un rey exiliado, ¡pero un rey! ¡Y no quiero serlo!_

Apoyó la frente en sus rodillas y volvió a suspirar. Ahora entendía por qué todo el mundo lo protegía tanto. ¡Pero nunca se le habría ocurrido que era por eso!

"¿Estel?"

Miró hacia adelante y vio al elfo de cabellos dorados, que lo observaba con penetrantes ojos plateados.

"Hey, Legolas" –respondió, desganado.

El príncipe más joven de Mirkwood se sentó a su lado sobre la hierba.

"Fue una noticia inesperada, ¿verdad?"

Aragorn se rio.

"Creo que te has quedado corto."

"¿Quieres que empiece a llamarte Aragorn ya?"

"¡Dame un tiempo para hacerme a la idea, al menos!"

Los dos amigos se quedaron allí sentados en silencio; uno mortal y otro inmortal, uno con el cabello oscuro y otro con el cabello claro, pero ambos de sangre real… aunque uno de ellos tenía dificultades para aceptarlo.

"Durante todos estos años creí que solo era hijo de un simple Dunedain. ¿Pero un rey, Legolas? Tiene que ser un chiste" –dijo Aragorn con la voz llena de incredulidad.

El elfo lo miraba fijamente.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"¡Es demasiado extraño como para ser verdad! Siempre he querido ser un montaraz, no más. ¿Y ahora soy un rey? ¿Qué voy a hacer como rey? ¡Ni siquiera tengo un reino, por los Valar!"

Legolas se rio con suavidad.

"Tómatelo con calma de momento, Estel. Todavía falta mucho para que reclames el trono."

"¡Eso es fácil de decir para ti! ¡Has sabido la verdad sobre mí desde hace mucho! –gruñó Aragorn-. ¡Ahora entiendo por qué todos me seguíais como mamás gallina a donde quiera que iba!"

El elfo se rio ahora a todo pulmón.

"¡Y fue lo más difícil del mundo, créeme!"

El muchacho se rio también con él.

"Aye, ¡y os cansaré aún más de ahora en adelante! ¡Te arrepentirás de haberte hecho amigo del rey de Gondor!"

"¡Ja! ¡Ya me estoy lamentando!"

Los dos amigos se rieron tan fuerte que los escucharon del palacio. El señor Elrond sonrió y se giró hacia los demás elfos que estaban en la habitación.

"Siempre supe que Legolas sabría cómo manejar al chico."

Keldarion, el príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro, también sonrió. Los trágicos eventos de hacía unos años habían convertido a Legolas en una persona más reflexiva.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Mi hermano tiene esa habilidad. De todas formas, tienen el mismo temperamento."

Elladan se rio a carcajadas.

"Nunca olvidaré la cara de Estel cuando le dijiste lo de su verdadera identidad, padre. ¡Casi tuve que cerrarle la mandíbula de lo boquiabierto que estaba!"

Elrohir se frotó el brazo derecho e hizo una mueca.

"¡A mí todavía me duele el brazo de cuando me empujó para llegar a la puerta! ¡Nunca imaginé que pudiera correr tan deprisa!"

Elrond miró por la ventana y vio que los dos amigos se alejaban del sauce para volver al palacio.

"Esto es solo el principio. Grandes eventos están por venir. Y cuando lo hagan os daréis cuenta de lo poderoso que puede ser ese chico."

Cuando los dos amigos entraron en la habitación, Aragorn miró a Elrond y dijo:

"Perdóname por reaccionar así, padre. Me he comportado como un niño."

Elrond se le acercó y lo abrazó.

"Para mí siempre serás un niño, Estel. Sin embargo, comprendo tu reacción. Fue una gran noticia –separándose, miró a Aragorn a los ojos-. Y ahora que sabes quién eres, ¿estás listo para aceptar tu destino?"

Aragorn suspiró.

"No. Ni en un millón de años."

Los otros se echaron a reír al oír eso y Elrond sonrió.

"Supongo que no, pero tus hermanos y yo, así como tus amigos, te ayudaremos. Estás destinado a convertirte en una gran persona, Estel, y siempre estaremos ahí para guiarte."

"En otras palabras, ¡cállate y sigue nuestras órdenes!" –interrumpió Elrohir, sonriendo.

Con un gruñido, Aragorn se dio la vuelta y se lanzó sobre su hermano, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo en medio de las risas de los demás. Elrond solo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Mientras tanto, te sugiero que madures un poco más rápido."

Esa noche después de cenar, los cinco amigos se encerraron en la habitación de Aragorn para planear el viaje de caza del día siguiente. En realidad era una lección para Aragorn, pues los elfos no necesitaban ir de caza al no comer carne, pero Estel necesitaba mejor sus habilidades de caza y rastreo, entre otras.

Los hermanos del Bosque Negro, que llevaban todo el verano en Rivendel, no se lo perderían por nada. Se suponía que deberían haber vuelto a Mirkwood hacía unos días, pero Legolas había convencido a su hermano de quedarse otra semana.

"Vamos, Kel. ¿Qué va a hacernos padre por llegar una semana más tarde? ¿Expulsarnos del reino?" –había dicho Legolas el día que se suponía que debían irse.

"No me preocupa que nos expulse, ¡pero padre enfadado es peor que un orco malhumorado! ¡Grita como si fuera a despertar a los muertos! ¡Todavía me suenan los oídos después la charla que nos dio el último verano, y todo porque quisiste que nos quedáramos más tiempo!" –había replicado Keldarion.

"¿A dónde deberíamos ir mañana?" –preguntó Aragorn, acostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no vamos a las planicies?" –sugirió Legolas.

"¿Las planicies? Pero eso está muy lejos, ¿no? Los bosques son tan grandes y hay tantas rocas…" –decía Elladan, frotándose la barbilla, pensativo.

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Crees que no puedo con ello?" –exclamó Aragorn.

"¡No, solo compadezco a las planicies porque vas a contaminar su aire con tu mal aliento!"

"¡No tengo mal aliento!"

"¡Sí que lo tienes, humano!" –se unió Elrohir. Cogió la almohada más cercana y se la lanzó a su hermano pequeño. Y entonces una salvaje batalla de almohadas comenzó… y siguió hasta el amanecer.

 **Y aquí empezamos el siguiente desastre XD Ya unimos a Aragorn al grupo, o lo que es lo mismo: imán para los problemas número dos jajajaja**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

El grupo salió al amanecer en dirección a las planicies, a unas doscientas leguas al norte. Para los cinco amigos era como una excursión e iban hablando y divirtiéndose, pero aun así estaban alerta, pues los orcos se desplazaban por esos lares esos días, sin objetivo y sin liderazgo.

Ya casi había oscurecido cuando Legolas captó un sonido familiar, el graznido de un águila. Sonriendo, levantó el brazo izquierdo y poco después, un águila calva dorada aterrizaba en el protector que llevaba en la muñeca, graznando como si lo estuviera saludando.

"¡Hawkeye! –Legolas le acarició la cabeza con cariño-. ¡Te he echado de menos! ¿Dónde te habías metido?"

El águila era un regalo que le había hecho Gimli, el enano, hacía más de diez años. Legolas le había curado el ala con la piedra manyan, la piedra curativa que había heredado, y el animal lo seguía desde entonces. Hawkeye desaparecía de vez en cuando, pero siempre volvía a ver a su amigo.

Legolas seguía sin saber qué edad tenía exactamente. Suponía que unos veinte o treinta años… no estaba seguro, pero esperaba que le quedaran muchos años, porque siempre sufría mucho cuando perdía alguna mascota. Ya había perdido algunas, como un par de hurones y un tigre, y no habían sido gratas experiencias. Pero sin importar cuánto lo deseara sabía que volvería a pasar por ello, pues Hawkeye era mortal y moriría antes que él.

Aragorn alargó una mano para acariciar al águila.

"Hey, Hawkeye. ¿Te unes a nosotros? –Hawkeye volvió a graznar, feliz de encontrarse con ellos. Todos se echaron a reír-. Supongo que eso fue un 'sí'."

El pequeño grupo y su nuevo compañero montaron el campamento para pasar la noche media hora después al pie de las colinas rocosas que estaban cerca de las planicies.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas apoyó la espalda en un tronco caído y se quedó mirando la luna llena y las estrellas. En algún lugar del árbol cercano, Hawkeye vigilaba como un centinela, al igual que Keldarion y Elladan que hacían la primera guardia. Aragorn se dejó caer a su lado y se cubrió bien los hombros con la capa.

"¿No vas a dormir algo, Legolas?"

El elfo sonrió.

"Dentro de un rato, Estel. Me gustaría disfrutar de esta preciosa vista un poco más."

Aragorn también miró el cielo.

"¿Buscando a alguien allá arriba, mmm?"

Legolas hizo una mueca.

"Solo cállate y vete a dormir, humano."

"La echas de menos, ¿verdad?"

Legolas se sonrojó, un poco avergonzado de que el muchacho lo conociera tan bien. La verdad es que sí que echaba de menos a Narasene, la bella doncella élfica de Rivendel de la que se había enamorado. Llevaba cinco años en Lothlorien, acompañando a Arwen Undomiel, la hija de Elrond, mientras ésta estudiaba medicina con Galadriel. No la veía desde que se había ido y cada vez deseaba más verla. A sabiendas de que ella veía la misma luna en el cielo, Legolas no podía dejar de mirarla y pensar en ella.

"¡Pero hombre! ¡Sí que te ha dado fuerte, amigo!" –lo molestó Aragorn.

Legolas le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Aragorn se lanzó sobre él, haciendo que rodaran por el suelo hasta chocar con Elrohir, que ya estaba dormido. El elfo se despertó gritando y dando patadas.

"¡Dejadlo ya, estúpidos enanos! ¡Intento dormir!"

Riéndose, los dos amigos volvieron a sus mantas y antes de quedarse dormido, Legolas oyó susurrar a Aragorn:

"¡Si el amor es ciego como dicen, Nara debería revisarse la vista!"

Legolas alargó la mano y volvió a darle una palmada en la cabeza.

"¡Cállate ya!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aragorn caminaba un poco encorvado, observando con cuidado las huellas en el suelo. Legolas iba unos pasos más atrás en la misma postura, siguiéndolo.

"¿Has encontrado algo?"

"Sí. Estas parecen huellas de ciervo. Creo que pasó por aquí hace solo unos minutos, porque son frescas" –contestó Aragorn.

Legolas se había percatado de las huellas un poco antes que él, pero no había dicho nada para que hiciera uso de sus propias habilidades de rastreo. Los dos amigos se habían separado de los otros tres después de decidir que era mejor dividirse para buscar al ciervo que habían visto por la mañana al recoger el campamento.

Liberaron a sus caballos, sabiendo que volverían al llamarlos. Keldarion y los gemelos habían entrado en el bosque, mientras que Aragorn y Legolas escogieron el camino opuesto, introduciéndose en las rocosas colinas. Los gemelos de Rivendel habían apostado, seguros de que encontrarían antes las huellas, pero Aragorn creía que ellos lo conseguirían antes, así que Keldarion y Legolas se repartieron entre los dos grupos como árbitros.

Legolas siguió a Aragorn cuando éste aceleró por la colina.

"¡Aquí a acelerado! ¡Creo que ha notado que nos acercamos! –miró hacia atrás al elfo y sonrió-. ¡Te dije que lo encontraríamos primero!"

También sonriendo, Legolas respondió.

"Sí que lo hiciste, Estel. Pero mira dónde pisas, hay una caída de diez pies por ahí."

Con cuidado, los dos amigos encontraron el camino hasta la cima de la colina, siguiendo las huellas del ciervo todo el tiempo. Aragorn se quedó maravillado con la vista que los recibió.

"Guau. ¡Qué paisaje!"

Miró asombrado el campo abierto delante de ellos. La planicie se extendía hasta donde alcanzaban a ver; la hierba era muy verde y estaba lleno de flores silvestres, formando caóticos colores. ¡Y allí estaba! El ciervo que perseguían, bebiendo de un pequeño arroyo. Sonriendo, Aragorn exclamó:

"¡Mira! ¿Qué te dije?"

"Lo sé –respondió Legolas-. Ahora veamos si puedes dispararle."

Con pasos silenciosos, se acercaron al arroyo y se ocultaron detrás de una roca. Aragorn colocó una flecha en el arco, tensó la cuerda y se preparó para disparar. El ciervo seguía bebiendo tranquilamente, sin percatarse de los dos amigos. Cuando Aragorn estaba a punto de liberar la flecha, Legolas gritó de repente:

"¡Cuidado!"

Sobresaltado, a Aragorn se le escapó la flecha y falló el tiro. Obviamente el ciervo huyó al oír gritar a Legolas. Enfadado, Aragorn se giró hacia su amigo, que rodaba por el suelo riéndose como loco.

"Muy divertido, elfo. ¡Gracias por fastidiarme el disparo!" –farfulló, con los ojos brillando de rabia.

"De nada, humano –Legolas se secó las lágrimas de risa-. ¡Deberías ver tu cara ahora mismo! Ooohh… qué miedo…"

Gruñendo, Aragorn se lanzó sobre Legolas.

"¡Pagarás por eso, elfo loco!"

"¡Más quisieras!" –respondió el elfo, retorciéndose para liberarse.

Legolas tenía mucha más experiencia en las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, pues era su deporte favorito y el de Keldarion, así que tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga. También era más ágil que el humano, así que retorciéndose de lado a lado desequilibró a su amigo y lo hizo caer. Aragorn se quedó tendido en el suelo a su lado, jadeando.

"¡No es justo! ¡Hiciste trampa!"

"¡Claro! ¿Te rindes?"

"¡Bésame el culo, tú…!"

"¡Shh, silencio!" –ordenó Legolas de repente, poniéndose alerta tras detectar una extraña presencia.

"¿Qué quieres…?"

"¡Silencio!" –susurró Legolas con urgencia.

Forzaba sus oídos para captar cualquier sonido sospechoso, pero todo se había quedado en silencio de repente. Demasiado silencioso.

Aragorn estaba alarmado. Se sentó lentamente y miró a su alrededor, a pesar de que no le iba a servir de nada. Obviamente no sería capaz de ver algo que un elfo no pudiera.

"¿Qué es, Legolas?" –susurró, siguiendo la mirada del elfo hasta el alto acantilado que estaba por el lado opuesto al que habían venido.

"Algo se acerca –dijo Legolas, poniéndose en pie-. Algo malvado y oscuro. No sé de qué se trata, pero se está acercando. ¡Rápido! ¡Coge tu arco y ponte a cubierto!"

Entonces Hawkeye se acercó volando, graznando en forma de aviso. Volaba a varios cientos de pies sobre ellos. Legolas miró a su mascota y dijo:

"¡Lo sé, Hawkeye! ¡Escóndete! Nosotros…"

Pero antes de que Legolas terminara de hablar, se escuchó un chillido desde el acantilado y luego apareció la criatura más horrible que habían visto. Tenía la piel negra y sus alas eran como las de un murciélago, pero más grandes. Tenía un cuello muy largo y la cara de un dragón. Sus garras parecían estar muy afiladas y sus chillidos producían dolor de oídos.

"¿Qué diantres es eso?" –exclamó Aragorn, boquiabierto.

"¡La montura de un Nazgûl!" –respondió Legolas mientras corrían entre las piedras a los pies de la colina.

"¿Un espectro del anillo? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"

"¡No es broma, Estel! ¡Date prisa! ¡Viene hacia nosotros!"

Los dos amigos corrieron tan rápido como podían hacia el escondite más cercano, que estaba a varias yardas, pero la criatura era más rápida. Cuando Legolas miró hacia atrás, la vio casi pegada a la nuca de Aragorn, con las garras listas para atacar, así que el elfo giró hacia él de golpe y lo lanzó al suelo. Desafortunadamente para Legolas, las garras lo golpearon a él en lugar de al humano, rasgándole la parte de atrás de la ropa y a través de su arco y su carcaj. Las armas salieron volando y Legolas aterrizó en un montón al lado de Aragorn.

La criatura pasó sobre ellos, golpeando a los dos amigos con el viento que creaba con las alas.

"¿Estás bien, Legolas?" –preguntó Aragorn, pues lo había oído gritar de dolor hacía un momento.

Pero el elfo ya estaba en pie empezando a correr otra vez y dejando sus armas atrás.

"¡Vamos, Estel! ¡Las rocas están cerca!"

Aragorn echó a correr tras él y cuando miró hacia atrás vio que la criatura daba la vuelta y volvía hacia ellos otra vez. _¿Qué quiere esa maldita cosa?_

Legolas lo agarró por el brazo y lo metió entre dos grandes rocas a la vez que la criatura los alcanzaba. En el hueco cabían justo dos personas, pero al empujar a Aragorn primero, Legolas quedó desprotegido ante las afiladas garras. Aragorn observaba, ansioso, cómo el elfo desenfundaba los cuchillos gemelos que llevaba en el cinto e intentaba bloquear con valentía los ataques de la criatura. El muchacho sujetó su arco, pero no tenía espacio para disparar.

"¡Agáchate, Aragorn!" –gritó Legolas al ver que estaba de pie e intentando disparar sin resultado.

Estel sabía que debía obedecer, pero no quería que Legolas se hiriera intentando protegerlo. La criatura seguía atacándolos, enfurecida por los cortes que le hacía el elfo en las patas. Los dos amigos estaban a punto de perder la esperanza cuando alguien disparó varias flechas desde el bosque. Aragorn se dio la vuelta y vio a sus hermanos y el príncipe Keldarion disparando más flechas.

Algunas golpearon a la criatura en el pecho y el cuello, pero seguía sin rendirse. Chillando de dolor, atacó una vez más con sus garras y las cerró sobre el torso de Legolas. Gritando de miedo y agonía, el elfo no pudo hacer nada cuando la bestia alzó el vuelo.

"¡Legolas!" –gritaron Aragorn y Keldarion a la vez.

Solo pudieron observar, horrorizados, cómo el príncipe elfo se alejaba cada vez más en las garras de la criatura…


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Hawkeye los vio desde lejos y empezó a volar tras la criatura que se había llevado a su amigo. Mientras tanto, en el suelo, Aragorn y los elfos llamaban frenéticamente a sus caballos.

"¿Qué demonios hace aquí la bestia de un espectro del anillo?" –dijo Keldarion con los dientes apretados a la vez que se montaba en su caballo tras recoger las armas de su hermano. Estaba muy preocupado por su seguridad. _¡Por favor, que no deje caer a Legolas! ¡Que siga con vida!_

"Lo encontraremos, Kel –intentó calmarlo Elrohir-. ¡Mira! Hawkeye los está siguiendo. Vayamos tras él."

Juntos, cabalgaron en persecución de las figuras voladoras que ya casi perdían de vista.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas no podía hacer nada contra el agarre de la criatura. Tenía la espalda arqueada de forma dolorosa, con una de las garras clavada profundamente en el costado izquierdo. La herida sangraba mucho, el dolor era agonizante y el mareo por los movimientos de la criatura no ayudaba. _Como siga así voy a vomitar_ , se dio cuenta, horrorizado. La altura era tremenda, volaban casi a quinientos pies. Si la criatura lo soltaba, Legolas sabía que no sobreviviría a la caída. _¡Ay, Elbereth! ¿En qué lío me he metido?_

Legolas no tenía con qué defenderse, pues se le habían caído las cuchillas en algún momento del vuelo. Haciendo muecas, tiró de las garras e intentó separarlas un poco, pero no se movieron ni una pulgada. Es más, la criatura las cerró con más fuerza. _¿A dónde me lleva?_ Legolas empezaba a entrar en pánico y se retorció sin resultado, olvidándose ya de lo que pasaría si caía desde esa altura.

Y entonces, de repente, escuchó un sonido familiar. El graznido de Hawkeye se oía cada vez más fuerte, así que Legolas miró hacia arriba y se sobresaltó al ver a su amigo atacar a la bestia.

"¡Hawkeye! –gritó Legolas, preocupado-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate antes de que te haga daño!"

Pero el águila lo ignoró y siguió atacando a la bestia con sus garras y el pico en los ojos. Legolas miró hacia abajo, ansioso, y se dio cuenta de que ahora sobrevolaban una ciénaga. Entonces palideció. _¡El Pantano Oscuro! ¿Hemos avanzado tanto? ¡Esto no es nada bueno! ¡Ahora sí que estoy condenado!_

Pero incluso antes de que acabara sus pensamientos, la bestia lo soltó. Legolas gritó y cayó en picado hacia el suelo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"¿A dónde fueron? ¡Ya no los veo!" –gritó Keldarion, frustrado, apretando las riendas con las manos.

"Sugiero que continuemos –dijo Elrohir-. Hawkeye podría retroceder y llevarnos hasta Legolas."

"Espero que tengas razón –murmuró Keldarion-. ¡Valar! ¡Mi padre me matará por esto!"

"No, Kel. Creo que me matará a mí. Se llevaron a Legolas porque me estaba protegiendo" –dijo Aragorn, mirando hacia el suelo, culpable.

"Nadie va a morir, ¿de acuerdo? Y menos Legolas. Estará bien –saltó Elladan al ver las caras deprimidas de sus compañeros-. Ha escapado de la muerte muchas veces, y estoy seguro de que volverá a hacerlo."

Los otros asintieron, otra vez esperanzados, y siguieron avanzando hacia donde habían visto por última vez a las figuras voladoras.

xxxxxxxxx

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta para Legolas. Se sintió caer… caer… caer… y de repente aterrizó con una enorme salpicadura en una charca profunda. Por un momento no se movió, desorientado, sin saber qué era arriba y abajo por lo oscura que estaba el agua.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando sin aire y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Nadó desesperadamente hacia arriba, o lo que creía que era arriba, a la vez que creía que le iba a reventar el pecho de la presión. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando de repente salió a la superficie y cogió aire, tosiendo y jadeando.

A pesar de su visión borrosa vio que la orilla estaba a unos cuantos pies de distancia, así que nadó a través de las aguas fangosas y se izó con los brazos para salir. Una vez afuera, se tendió de espaldas, jadeando y exhausto.

Hawkeye aterrizó a su lado unos minutos después, graznando de preocupación. Legolas abrió los ojos y lo miró.

"Eso fue… hmm… muy interesante, mi amigo –dijo débilmente-. Ahora sé cómo se siente volar."

Hawkeye volvió a graznar y Legolas se rio, pero entonces siseó cuando le dolieron las costillas heridas. Apretó una mano contra la herida y se sentó con cuidado, mirando a su alrededor. La fea criatura se había ido después de soltarlo y nubes oscuras llenaban el cielo. Todo lo que podía ver hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista era la ciénaga.

 _¡Genial! ¡Estoy en medio de la nada! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir de aquí?_ Legolas se miró la herida y vio que todavía sangraba bastante. Tenía que curarse antes de desangrarse, pues su propia capacidad curativa parecía no ser suficiente. Se llevó la mano al cuello de la túnica con intenciones de coger la piedra manyan, pero para su horror, ¡la cadena plateada no estaba allí!

 _¡Ay, Elbereth! ¡No me digas que he perdido la piedra!_ Legolas estaba frenético. Buscó por todo su cuerpo, pero no pudo encontrarla. Tenía ganas de llorar. _¡No puedo perder esa piedra! ¡Es mi legado! ¡Una parte de mí! ¡Oh, Valar! ¡No puedo perderla! ¡No ahora!_

Se apoyó en las rodillas y buscó en el suelo a su alrededor, con Hawkeye observándolo, confundido. Unos minutos después se dejó caer en el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _¡No, voy a encontrarla! ¡Tiene que estar en alguna parte!_ Entonces miró la charca en la que se había caído. _¡Tiene que haberse caído ahí!_

Sin la agilidad que lo caracterizaba, Legolas se sumergió en el agua y empezó a buscar, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Casi no veía nada. Solo podía confiar en el brillo de la piedra para encontrarla… si es que realmente estaba en la charca.

Se sumergió una y otra vez durante la siguiente media hora hasta que el dolor en el costado empezó a debilitarlo. A regañadientes, salió del agua otra vez. Hawkeye seguía allí, posado en un montículo de tierra.

"Hawkeye, necesito tu ayuda –dijo Legolas entre jadeos-. Por favor, busca a los demás y tráelos hasta aquí. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

Se notaba que Hawkeye no quería dejarlo solo en ese terrible lugar, pero sabía que no tenía elección. Legolas moriría pronto sin ayuda. Con otro graznido, el ave desplegó las alas y se elevó cada vez más alto.

Legolas lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista… y luego se desmayó…


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

El grupo tuvo que detenerse en un arroyo, pues los caballos estaban cansados por la persecución. Keldarion apretó el arco de Legolas con las manos y esperó a que sus monturas acabaran de beber agua. _¿Dónde estás, Legolas? ¿Sigues vivo?_

"¿Kel?"

El príncipe del Bosque Negro se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Aragorn.

"¿Sí, Estel?"

"Estará bien."

Keldarion sonrió. El muchacho parecía sentirse muy culpable y no era capaz de mirar al príncipe a los ojos. Keldarion se acercó y le apretó el hombro.

"Yo también lo creo, Aragorn" –dijo, a pesar de que el corazón le latía más rápido de lo normal por la preocupación y la ansiedad.

"¡Mirad! ¡Es Hawkeye!" –gritó Elrohir de repente.

Todos se giraron para verlo acercarse con una mezcla de alegría y esperanza. Hawkeye aterrizó en la muñequera de Keldarion, graznando.

"¿Dónde está, Hawkeye? ¿Sabes dónde está Legolas?"

El águila volvió a graznar y despegó, volando en círculos sobre ellos tres veces antes de dirigirse hacia el norte.

"¡Sabe dónde está Legolas! ¡Vamos, sigámoslo!"

Los cuatro compañeros montaron rápidamente y volvieron a retomar la búsqueda.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas perdía y recuperaba la consciencia. El viento soplaba con fuerza, augurando una fuerte lluvia por el aspecto de las nubes que traía. Legolas se despertó de golpe por una racha de viento frío. Se sentó lentamente… dobló las piernas para sacarlas completamente de la charca… y de repente sintió un dolor agudo en el tobillo.

Con un grito miró hacia abajo y abrió los ojos como platos al ver alejarse a un reptil. _¡Una mocasín de agua! ¡Una serpiente! ¡Oh, Valar! ¿No he tenido bastante?_ Con los nervios de la caída y la pérdida de la piedra manyan, Legolas se había olvidado por completo de la vida salvaje de la ciénaga; serpientes venenosas, ciempiés, sanguijuelas, lagartos venenosos y Elbereth sabía qué más.

Se subió el legging apresuradamente y vio las feas marcas de la mordida. Apretando los dientes por el dolor, Legolas se quitó el cinturón y lo ató por encima de la mordedura. La cabeza le daba vueltas de repente y le empezaron a temblar las manos, así que volvió a tenderse en el suelo y miró al cielo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

Poco después, los rayos llenaban el cielo… y empezaron a caer millones de gotas de agua, empapando aún más al elfo. Legolas suspiró, se abrazó para darse calor y se colocó en posición fetal. _Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada…_

xxxxxxxxxx

"¿Hawkeye nos lleva a donde creo que nos lleva?" –se preguntó Elrohir cuando se detuvieron al borde del pantano.

"Sí, creo que sí –contestó Keldarion, asintiendo-. La Ciénaga Oscura."

Todos miraban el paisaje, horrorizados. La ciénaga se extendía muchas leguas por delante de ellos, llena de misterios y oscuridad. No había árboles a la vista, solo algunos pequeños arbustos.

"¿Legolas está ahí? –preguntó Aragorn, con los ojos como platos-. ¡Pero el pantano es enorme! ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo?"

"No es tan grande como la Ciénaga de los Muertos, Estel, pero es verdad que es muy vasta –aclaró Elladan-. No perdáis la esperanza, amigos. Hawkeye nos llevará hasta Legolas."

Hawkeye graznó desde arriba, como diciéndoles que se dieran prisa.

"Vamos –dijo Keldarion, haciendo avanzar a su caballo-. Vigilad vuestros pasos. No os salgáis del camino y cuidado con los animales. Esta ciénaga está llena de ciempiés y serpientes."

Aragorn tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

"Err… ¿serpientes, Keldarion?"

Elladan se giró hacia su hermano y sonrió débilmente.

"Sí, hermanito. Serpientes. Y muy venenosas. Así que mantén los ojos abiertos."

El humano siguió a los elfos, guiando a su montura con cuidado por el barro a través de las charcas de agua. Como nunca había estado en una ciénaga como los demás, Aragorn se preparó para lo inesperado.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas temblaba sin control. El veneno de la serpiente se extendía y a eso había que sumarle el frío de la lluvia. Cerró los ojos y susurró:

"No está pasando… esto no está pasando… es solo un sueño…"

Siguió repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, como si así fuera a despertarse de la 'pesadilla', pero desafortunadamente no lo era. Era muy real. A pesar de su negación, seguía en medio de la ciénaga, sin idea de a dónde ir y demasiado débil como para moverse aunque lo supiera.

De repente algo cálido le hizo cosquillas en las orejas y la nariz. Ausente, se llevó los dedos allí y luego los miró con los ojos desenfocados. _¿Sangre?_ Y entonces se empezó a reír, histérico. _¡Genial! ¡El veneno ya se ha extendido! ¡Ahora sí que me estoy muriendo! ¡Y solo!_

Delirante por la fiebre y el dolor, el elfo siguió riéndose…


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Keldarion y el resto se negaban a descansar a pesar de lo agotados que estaban tras todo el día de búsqueda. Ya estaba anocheciendo y la pesada lluvia acababa de parar. Tenían que encontrar a Legolas antes de que oscureciera.

Hawkeye no dejaba de graznar por encima de ellos. Debían estar cerca.

"¡Hawkeye ha aterrizado!" –gritó Keldarion.

"¡Y mira! ¡Ahí está Legolas!"

Cabalgaron hacia él más rápido que antes, aunque todavía con cuidado, pues había muchos hoyos y charcas en las que no querían caerse.

Keldarion saltó de su caballo y corrió hacia Legolas, que estaba inconsciente. Lo abrazó nada más llegar y lo llamó con urgencia.

"¡Legolas! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Legolas!"

Legolas gruñó, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

"Para… de gritar, Kel. Me duele… la cabeza…"

Los otros también habían desmontado y se acercaron a los dos hermanos. Todos se fijaron en la sangre de sus oídos y la nariz y en la herida de su costado.

"¡Gracias a los Valar que estás vivo!" –exclamó Keldarion, pero preocupado por la fiebre alta de su hermano.

Legolas se rio débilmente.

"No… por mucho tiempo" –y entonces se empezó a reír como loco.

"¿Legolas? –Aragorn parecía confundido-. ¿Qué le pasa?"

"¿Que qué me pasa? –Legolas se dejó de reír y lo miró-. Me caí del cielo… y me mordió una serpiente… ¿y preguntas que qué me pasa? ¿No lo adivinas?"

"¿Una serpiente? –Keldarion palideció y entonces se fijó en la mordedura del tobillo-. ¡Valar! ¡Por eso delira! –buscó por el cuello de Legolas con la mano, murmurando-: ¿Por qué no has curado…? Espera. ¿Dónde está la piedra?"

A Legolas le tembló el labio inferior y empezó a sollozar.

"¡La he perdido! ¡Busqué por todas partes pero no pude encontrarla! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Oh, Kel. Ayúdame…" –ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Keldarion, llorando.

Los demás estaban en estado de shock, boquiabiertos y con los ojos como platos al oír la noticia. Acariciándole la cabeza, Keldarion intentó consolarlo.

"La encontraremos, Legolas. Lo prometo…"

"¡Pero busqué por todas partes! En el suelo, en la charca en la que me caí… pero no había ni rastro de ella… -la voz de Legolas sonaba amortiguada por la camisa de Keldarion. Entonces dejó de llorar y se recompuso un poco. Mirando a su hermano, se secó los ojos y dijo-: Lo siento… perdí el control. Los nervios, supongo."

Keldarion le dio un beso en la frente, y miró hacia los demás.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Elladan se lo pensó un momento antes de decir:

"No creo que la piedra esté por aquí o ya habríamos visto su brillo. Debe habérsele caído durante el vuelo, así que sugiero que lo llevemos a casa inmediatamente. Puede que nuestro padre tenga el antídoto para el veneno."

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que Keldarion limpió la sangre de la cara de su hermano. La hemorragia se había detenido ya, pero Legolas todavía podía morir si no lo trataban pronto. Aragorn cogió una capa seca y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso.

"Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí antes, Legolas. Nunca podré pagarte por protegerme arriesgando tu propia vida."

Legolas sonrió débilmente.

"Solo cumplía mi promesa, Estel… y honraba tu amistad."

Aragorn le apretó una mano.

"Vas a estar bien, amigo. Te vamos a llevar a casa."

"¿A tu casa… o la mía?"

"¿Hay alguna diferencia? Rivendel también es tu casa, Legolas… al menos en verano."

Legolas se sobresaltó al pensar en algo más.

"Oh, oh… ¡padre va a matarnos!"

Keldarion sufrió un escalofrío al oírlo.

"¡¿Y tenías que recordármelo ahora?! Vamos, vamos a subirte en un caballo."

Se habían traído con ellos el caballo de Legolas, pero Keldarion sabía que su hermano no estaba en condiciones de montar él solo. Lo ayudó a subir y luego se montó tras él. Legolas volvía a reírse, pero esta vez en voz baja.

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" –preguntó Keldarion, preocupado al pensar que volvía a delirar.

"Esto. Tú rescatándome. Y yo muriéndome. Otra vez. ¿Estoy maldito, Kel?"

Keldarion le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo abrazó más cerca para compartir su calor.

"No estás maldito, pequeño. Pero como te he dicho otras veces, eres un gran imán para los problemas –Legolas no respondió-. ¿Legolas?"

Keldarion miró hacia abajo y vio que su hermano había vuelto a quedar inconsciente. Elladan lo vio también.

"No le queda mucho tiempo. Tenemos que apresurarnos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Y entonces empezaron a seguir otra vez a Hawkeye, esta vez para abandonar la ciénaga.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Unas horas después todavía estaban a medio camino. Esta vez avanzaban más despacio debido al estado de Legolas. Lo habían oído gemir varias veces de dolor mientras se retorcía débilmente en brazos de Keldarion… pero nunca respondía cuando lo llamaba.

Aragorn tembló al ver una serpiente delante de ellos.

"Esa fue la décima serpiente que he visto hoy."

Elladan lo miró.

"¿Las estabas contando?"

"No puedo evitarlo –se quejó Aragorn-. ¿Qué tipo de serpiente es?"

"Una mocasín de agua, una serpiente común en los pantanos. Su veneno puede matar a un hombre en pocas horas, a un elfo en un día, más o menos –respondió Elrohir, pero luego se maldijo al ver cómo Keldarion palidecía-. Lo siento, Kel. Perdona mi falta de tacto. Estoy seguro de que Legolas lo soportará más de un día."

Antes de que Keldarion pudiera responder, se tensó al escuchar el repentino graznido de Hawkeye. Miraron hacia atrás y el príncipe palideció aún más.

"¡La criatura! Vuelve… ¡y viene con más!"

Sus compañeros también miraron hacia atrás y se quedaron congelados al ver cinco bestias de los espectros del anillo volando hacia ellos a toda velocidad.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Elladan se recuperó en un momento.

"¡Desmontad y cubríos! ¡Ya!"

Todos desmontaron, pero Keldarion fue un poco más lento por llevar a Legolas. Una de las bestias llegó incluso antes de que tocara el suelo y atacó a los dos hermanos con las garras. Lo siguiente que supo Keldarion fue que volaba por el aire después de que las garras lo alcanzaran en la espalda, arrastrando a Legolas con él. En el último segundo, Keldarion se dio la vuelta para caer primero, haciendo que Legolas aterrizara sobre él. El príncipe se quedó un momento en el suelo, aturdido.

Y después vio volver a la bestia, chillando. Se colocó sobre Legolas para protegerlo del feroz ataque de la criatura. Los cortes de su espalda sangraban y el dolor era tremendo, pero siguió soportándolo.

"¡Kel!" –Elladan y sus hermanos ya habían preparado sus arcos y empezaron a disparar con rapidez, pero las bestias seguían sin alejarse.

Seguían volando sobre los cinco compañeros, intentando pasar entre las flechas y por alguna razón su objetivo era Aragorn. Los gemelos de Rivendel estaban pegados a él, protegiéndolo mientras se acercaban a los príncipes del Bosque Negro sin dejar de disparar.

"¿Kel?"

Keldarion ya se había sentado, abrazando a su hermano.

"Metámonos en el agua –dijo-. ¡Rápido!"

Con la ayuda de Aragorn para llevar a Legolas, Keldarion los condujo hasta la charca más cercana. Era profunda y el agua estaba fría, pero las orillas escarpadas los protegían de las garras de las criaturas. Todos se metieron hasta que el agua les llegaba a los hombros y se pegaron unos a otros, viendo horrorizados cómo las bestias masacraban a los caballos. Hawkeye había desaparecido misteriosamente de la escena.

"¿Q… qué… e… está… pasando?" –Legolas se despertó de repente y miró a su alrededor, confuso.

Keldarion lo sujetó mejor.

"No te muevas, Legolas. Todo va a estar bien."

"¿P… por… qué… e… estamos… en el… agua? Hace… f… frío" –susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Keldarion intercambió una mirada preocupada con Elladan.

"Está empeorando, Elladan. Si las bestias no se van pronto…"

"Lo sé. Ahora estamos aquí atrapados –Elladan suspiró y miró a Legolas, cuya cara estaba tan pálida que parecía casi azul-. Con un poco de suerte se irán pronto."

Y entonces esperaron durante horas. Ya era casi medianoche, pero las bestias seguían volando sobre ellos, esperando a que el pequeño grupo saliera de su escondite.

"Kel, por favor… d… dile a… pa… padre… que lo… siento…" –dijo Legolas de repente.

Llevaba muchas horas perdiendo la consciencia cada poco tiempo y los demás ya tenían frío también, sobre todo Aragorn. Elrohir y Elladan lo abrazaban para intentar mantenerlo caliente, pero no estaba funcionando muy bien.

"Shhh… no hables. Ahorra fuerzas –intentó calmarlo Keldarion. Las heridas de su espalda le ardían, pero las ignoró-. Y ya le pediremos disculpas juntos. No puedo enfrentarme a él yo solo. Tú me metiste en este lío, ¿recuerdas?"

Legolas sonrió débilmente.

"Gallina."

Keldarion también sonrió.

"¿Y ahora me insultas? ¿Buscas pelea en un momento como este? –pero Legolas no respondió, inconsciente una vez más. Keldarion miró a los hermanos de Rivendel, que estaban a su lado. A Aragorn le castañeteaban los dientes-. ¿Puedes aguantar un poco más, Estel?"

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza.

"Puedo… in… intentarlo. ¡Pero… por favor… es… espantad a esa… serpiente!" –dijo, señalando a una serpiente que nadaba justo delante de ellos.

Elrohir sujetó su espada y se la lanzó al reptil con precisión mortal. La hoja se clavó en el terraplén de la orilla y la serpiente se retorció un momento antes de quedarse inmóvil.

"Gra… gracias –dijo Aragorn-. ¡Odio… las… ssserpientes!"

La larga espera los estaba llevando al límite. Aragorn empezó a alucinar por la hipotermia, murmurando incoherencias. Legolas estaba inmóvil, en silencio y ya no temblaba, lo cual era muy mala señal. Los elfos mayores estaban locos de preocupación.

"¿Por qué siguen aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?" –rugió Elrohir, mirando a las bestias. Poco después abrazaba a Aragorn más fuerte cuando éste murmuró algo sobre un ciervo volador.

"Me parece que quieren a Estel. ¿Recuerdas cómo iban tras él? Legolas solo tuvo mala suerte al quedar en medio" –replicó Elladan bruscamente mientras le apartaba a Estel el pelo de los ojos.

"Las fuerzas oscuras de Sauron resurgen con rapidez. Han descubierto a Estel y quieren eliminarlo" –dijo Keldarion, con los dientes apretados e intentando no perder también el conocimiento por las heridas de su espalda.

"¡Pe… pero… no he hecho… nada!" –exclamó Aragorn de repente.

"Exactamente. Quieren evitar que hagas algo –añadió Keldarion-. Eres la esperanza de la Tierra Media. Estás destinado a vencer a las fuerzas oscuras cuando resurjan."

"¿Os… oscuras? Tienes… tienes razón… está… oscuro aquí…"

Los tres elfos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

"¡No podemos seguir más tiempo aquí! –gritó Elrohir, desesperado-. ¡Esto los está matando! Y a Legolas se le acaba el tiempo. ¡Valar! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"

Y en ese momento, escucharon un graznido familiar… y algo más…

"¡Mirad! –exclamó Elladan-. ¡Es Hawkeye! ¡Y ha traído a Gwaihir!"

Observaron, asombrados, cómo Hawkeye y Gwaihir, el águila gigante, venían volando desde el sur directamente hacia las bestias de los espectros del anillo. Tras ellos venían siete águilas gigantes más.

La visión era terrorífica. Los graznidos de las águilas y los chillidos de alarma de las bestias eran ensordecedores. Hawkeye se unió a la lucha, atacando con el pico y las garras. Gwaihir y sus amigos eran más fuertes y tenían la ventaja del factor sorpresa, así que la batalla solo duró unos minutos.

Las águilas alejaron a las bestias del lugar, dejándolas gravemente heridas. Hawkeye dio tres vueltas sobre ellos, asegurándose de que era seguro que salieran y luego aterrizó cerca. Tirando de Legolas y Aragorn, los elfos finalmente salieron del agua.

"¡Hawkeye! ¡Cómo nos alegramos de verte!"

Poco después, Gwaihir y sus amigos volvieron y aterrizaron al lado de Hawkeye.

"No estoy sorprendido por encontrarme a los hijos de Elrond y Thranduil en un lugar como este –dijo Gwaihir, un poco divertido-. ¡Se os conoce en la Tierra Media por encontrar problemas a donde quiera que vais!"

"Y ahora estamos en uno muy grave, Gwaihir –dijo Keldarion, con su hermano en brazos-. Legolas se está muriendo por una mordida de serpiente y Estel está casi congelado. Necesitamos tu ayuda un poco más."

Gwaihir se puso serio y asintió solemnemente al ver la condición de los miembros más jóvenes del grupo.

"Subid, amigos. Os llevaremos a casa –dijo el gran águila-. ¿Al Bosque Negro o Rivendel?"

"Rivendel está más cerca y puede que nuestro padre sepa qué hacer con Legolas. ¡Se está desvaneciendo muy deprisa!" –sugirió Elladan, sujetando a Aragorn que casi no se sostenía en pie.

Keldarion estaba subiendo a Legolas sobre Gwaihir cuando se tambaleó. Elrohir lo sujetó del brazo, estabilizándolo.

"¿Kel? Es la herida de tu espalda, ¿verdad? Te está afectando."

"Estaré bien" –dijo el príncipe débilmente, apoyándose un poco en él.

"Montaré con Legolas para sostenerlo."

"No. Puedo… arreglármelas" –replicó Keldarion con terquedad. A pesar de estar herido no quería dejar a Legolas al cuidado de otros. Los gemelos se miraron y suspiraron, pero comprendían a Keldarion. Ellos mismos eran muy sobreprotectores con Aragorn.

Y así, poco después, salieron hacia Rivendel. Keldarion y Legolas iban sobre Gwaihir, mientras que Elladan y Elrohir iban con Aragorn sobre otra águila llamada Lasthir. Las otras aves volaban a su alrededor como guardianes y Hawkeye iba delante de ellos.

Mientras tanto, la condición de Legolas empeoraba cada vez más.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Todavía era muy temprano, pero Elrond ya estaba de pie en medio del patio, mirando al cielo. Había sentido a las águilas cuando todavía les quedaban varias leguas para llegar.

"¿Elrond? ¿Qué ocurre?" –preguntó Thranduil.

Elrond se giró hacia él. Casi se había olvidado de que su invitado estaba a su lado.

"Son ellos… vuelven a casa volando."

Thranduil había llegado a Rivendel el día anterior justo antes de la medianoche. El rey estaba molesto con sus hijos por no volver cuando debían, así que decidió sorprenderlos. Pero el sorprendido fue él al averiguar que se habían ido con los hermanos de Rivendel.

"¿Volando? –Thranduil estaba confundido, pero lo comprendió al ver a las águilas acercándose. Con un suspiro de alivio, el rey gruñó-. ¡Mataré a esos chicos por preocuparme así! ¡Hasta he considerado navegar pronto para escapar de sus líos!"

Pero Elrond no respondió. Miró fijamente a sus hijos, sobre todo a Aragorn, y luego sus ojos se detuvieron en los hermanos del Bosque Negro. Uno de ellos estaba a punto de morir y los otros presentaban diferentes daños.

"¿Padre?" –Keldarion se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Thranduil al lado de Elrond. _¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡Oh, genial! ¡Ahora sí que estamos muertos!_

Cuando aterrizaron, Thranduil se acercó corriendo y gritando:

"¡Esto se lleva la palma de todas las cosas irresponsables que habéis hecho! ¡Suficiente! ¡Los dos estáis castigados! No más… -pero su voz se detuvo al ver la condición en la que estaban sus hijos-. ¿Legolas? Kel… ¿qué diantres os ha ocurrido?"

Keldarion no podía soportarlo más, así que se bajó de Gwaihir.

"¡Lo siento, padre! Perdóname. Fallé otra vez en protegerle."

Mientras cogía a Legolas en brazos, Thranduil miró a su hijo mayor y se sobresaltó al ver que lloraba.

"¿Qué pasó, Kel?" –preguntó, ahora con un tono más suave.

Keldarion abrió la boca para responderle… pero de repente cerró los ojos y se desplomó. El príncipe se habría estrellado contra el suelo de no ser por Elrond, que reaccionó con rapidez y lo sujetó. Ambos elfos se quedaron atónitos al ver su espalda ensangrentada y se dieron cuenta de que Legolas tenía el mismo tipo de heridas, aunque no tan graves. _¿Pero por qué Legolas se desvanece tan deprisa?_

"Las bestias de los espectros del anillo nos atacaron. Nosotros no estamos heridos, pero Legolas y Keldarion no tuvieron tanta suerte –les dijo Elladan a los dos padres preocupados-. Y para empeorar las cosas, Legolas fue mordido por una serpiente."

"¡¿Una serpiente?!" –exclamó Thranduil, mirando a su hijo más joven. La piel de Legolas estaba fría y húmeda.

"Tuvimos que escondernos en una charca toda la noche –dijo Elrohir-. Y por eso Estel está helado."

"¿Una charca?" –Elrond miró a Aragorn, que estaba en brazos de Elladan.

"La Ciénaga Oscura. Y eso no es todo –Elladan temía continuar-. A Legolas… bueno… se le perdió la piedra manyan."

Los dos elfos se quedaron en estado de shock, pero entonces Elrond recuperó el control. Le dijo a los sirvientes que ayudaran a sus hijos a entrar en calor y luego invitó a Thranduil a que llevara a Legolas a su habitación. Antes de seguirlos, todavía con Keldarion en brazos, Elrond se volvió hacia Gwaihir y sus amigos.

"Estamos muy agradecidos por tu ayuda, Gwaihir. Los chicos no lo habrían conseguido si no fuera por vosotros."

"No es todo gracias a nosotros, mi señor. Hawkeye nos pidió ayuda cuando vio a Legolas en peligro" –respondió Gwaihir.

Elrond buscó a la mascota de Legolas, pero no la vio por ninguna parte.

"¿A dónde ha ido?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Keldarion despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado de lado y sin camisa mientras alguien le curaba las heridas de la espalda. Intentó darse la vuelta, pero siseó de dolor al moverse.

"No te muevas, Kel" –ordenó Thranduil mientras le ponía medicina en la herida. La habitación olía a athelas y tunsil.

"¿Legolas? –preguntó Keldarion, sentándose lentamente a pesar de las protestas de su padre. Su hermano estaba en la cama de al lado y Elrond se encargaba de él-. ¿Lo conseguirá?"

El señor de Rivendel apartó la mirada de su paciente. Había puesto a los dos hermanos en la misma habitación para tratarlos al mismo tiempo, pues sabía que Keldarion querría estar cerca de Legolas.

"No puedo prometer nada. El veneno se ha extendido por su cuerpo, pero actuó bien al atar el cinturón por encima de la mordida. Frenó un poco el veneno y le dio más tiempo."

"¿Pero…?"

"No tengo el antídoto para el veneno ahora mismo, Kel –dijo Elrond con tristeza-. Se tarda varios días en hacer uno y Legolas no tiene ese tiempo. Todo lo que puedo hacer es sacar la mayor cantidad de veneno posible y darle algunas hierbas que disminuyan el dolor."

"¿Pero eso será suficiente?" –Thranduil también lo miraba, preocupado.

Elrond no respondió. No hacía falta. Todos sabían que sin la piedra manyan, Legolas estaba condenado.

Keldarion y Thranduil observaban ansiosos cómo Elrond hacía un corte en la mordida del tobillo de Legolas. Enseguida empezó a brotar sangre negra y el señor elfo se apresuró a limpiarla con un paño. La sangre envenenada seguía saliendo del corte y Elrond seguía secándola con paciencia mientras murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras y Legolas gemía de dolor.

El sangrado se detuvo una hora después. Elrond se enderezó, exhausto, y Keldarion se sentó al lado de su hermano y le sostuvo la mano. Thranduil se sentó cerca de la cabeza de Legolas y le pasó un paño húmedo por la frente.

"Ahora que descanse –dijo Elrond-. Y recemos para que pueda vencer al veneno que queda."

Tras apretarle el hombro a Thranduil, salió por la puerta y fue a la habitación de Aragorn.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aragorn empujaba contra los brazos de Elladan.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero verlo!"

"¡Pero todavía no estás bien!"

"¡Sí lo estoy! Por favor. Solo quiero ver si está bien –se detuvo al ver entrar a Elrond-. ¡Padre! ¿Cómo está Legolas? ¿Cómo le va?"

Elrond se sentó en la cama a su lado y lo abrazó. Aragorn se tensó al interpretar mal el gesto.

"¡No! ¡No me digas que ha muerto! Por favor, no…"

"Cálmate, hijo –dijo Elrond, separándose un poco-. Legolas todavía respira. ¿Pero qué es eso que he oído de que te niegas a descansar?"

"Ya me siento mejor. Padre, por favor, quiero verlo."

"No hay nada que puedas hacer por él, Estel. Deberías descansar, sigues temblando."

Elrond les había dicho a sus hijos que se pusieran ropa seca nada más llegar y les había enviado mantas y sopa caliente para ayudarlos a calentarse. Los gemelos se habían recuperado más deprisa, pero Aragorn tardó un poco más. Todavía temblaba, pero al menos había dejado de alucinar.

"Es culpa mía" –dijo de repente, mirando hacia el suelo.

"¿Qué? –Elrond y los gemelos se alarmaron al verlo tan desanimado-. ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Legolas fue herido porque estaba protegiéndome. Las bestias nos atacaron porque me querían a mí. Yo soy la causa de todos estos problemas."

Elrohir se sentó al otro lado de Aragorn.

"Eso no tiene sentido, Estel. Nadie te culpa por lo ocurrido."

"¡Pero esto no habría pasado de no haber estado allí! –gritó Aragorn-. Nadie estaría herido… o muriéndose. No debería haber ido."

"Estel –lo llamó Elrond, pero el humano no lo miró. Elrond tiró un poco de su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos-. Aragorn, escúchame. Las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar. No es por culpa de nadie. Es verdad que eres alguien muy importante, el futuro de Gondor y la Tierra Media. Haríamos cualquier cosa para protegerte de las fuerzas oscuras… entregaríamos nuestra vida y nuestra alma si fuera necesario."

Aragorn lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que Legolas ya entregó su alma por mi bien una vez."

Elrond se tensó visiblemente al oír eso, recordando la terrible tragedia de hacía unos diez años. El príncipe se había negado a entregar a Aragorn y fue castigado por ello de la peor forma posible.

"Tengo razón, ¿verdad? –continuó Aragorn-. Perdió su alma. Yo era solo un niño… demasiado joven como para entenderlo, pero todavía recuerdo cómo Legolas dejó de hablar durante días y me evitaba todo el tiempo. Algo le ocurrió… algo terrible. Ahora entiendo que fue lo que tuvo que pagar por protegerme. Legolas ya sacrificó su alma por mí… ¿y ahora también su vida? No, padre. No lo permitiré. No morirá por mi culpa, lo prometo."

Y con eso, Aragorn se puso en pie y salió de la habitación. Bien envuelto en la manta que llevaba a su alrededor, se dirigió a la habitación de invitados.

Elladan y Elrohir se miraron, incómodos, antes de girarse hacia su padre en busca de respuestas. Elrond suspiró.

"Ese chico tiene alma de rey –dijo con suavidad, evadiendo la pregunta silenciosa de sus hijos-. Es inteligente y muy perceptivo. Ha hablado como un rey."

Elrond esperaba que no perdieran a Legolas. O también perdería a su hijo humano.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

 **ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de personaje**

Los minutos se transformaron en horas y las horas en días. Dos días habían pasado desde la llegada de los jóvenes y Legolas no se había movido ni una vez desde que habían purgado su sangre. Su respiración era casi imperceptible y su corazón cada vez latía más débilmente. Todos estaban reunidos en su habitación, rezando por su vida.

Curiosamente, Legolas debería haber muerto hacía tiempo. Era un milagro que siguiera con vida, pero parecía que no quería rendirse… como si estuviera esperando algo.

Aragorn sostenía la mano del elfo moribundo, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras y pidiéndole que volviera. Los gemelos de Rivendel estaban sentados cerca de la ventana, con los ojos cerrados y rezando por su vida. Elrond lo revisaba de vez en cuando antes de volver al sillón que estaba cerca de la cama.

Y Keldarion y Thranduil nunca se alejaban de Legolas, con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. Él era el tesoro de la familia, el que siempre los alegraba… y a veces los metía en líos, pero lo amaban de todas formas. Perder a Legolas les era impensable, era algo que no podían ni imaginar a pesar de todos los encuentros que había tenido con la muerte en su vida. Pero ahora no había esperanza, no sin la piedra manyan. Legolas dependía completamente de su capacidad de sanación, la cual se agotaba rápidamente, evaporándose como la niebla en un día soleado.

"Por favor… no te lo lleves… -decía Aragorn a nadie en particular-. A Legolas no. No puedes llevarte a una persona así…"

De repente, los gemelos se enderezaron en sus asientos.

"¿Qué es ese sonido?"

Elrond se tensó y se puso en pie. También lo oía, el extraño ruido que se acercaba al palacio.

"¿Qué sonido?" –preguntó Keldarion.

Él también se levantó y siguió a los elfos de Rivendel hasta el balcón. Y allí se encontraron con algo espectacular y casi irreal.

Hawkeye había vuelto… con un batallón de cientos de águilas.

Las magníficas aves volaban sobre el palacio, graznando. La mascota de Legolas se posó en la barandilla y mostró la piedra brillante unida a una cadena de plata que llevaba en el pico.

Era la piedra manyan.

Los elfos no se permitieron perder el tiempo, así que Elrond cogió la piedra con rapidez y volvió a entrar. Cogió un cuenco, lo llenó de agua y dejó caer la piedra dentro. Cuando el agua se volvió de color azul, llevó el recipiente a los labios de Legolas mientras Thranduil lo mantenía erguido. La cabeza del príncipe estaba apoyada en el hombro de su padre mientras le hacían beber el agua. Keldarion y los gemelos observaban a Hawkeye, sorprendidos.

"¿Le pediste ayuda a tus amigos para buscar la piedra?"

Hawkeye graznó y se quedó en la barandilla, esperando a que su amigo despertara.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Pasó media hora, pero Legolas seguía sin despertar, así que se estaban empezando a poner nerviosos. El agua sanadora debería haber hecho efecto ya.

"¡Algo no funciona! ¿Por qué no hay cambios? ¿Cuándo va a despertar?" –gritó Thranduil de frustración.

Elrond sacudió la cabeza. _¡Esto no debería pasar! ¿Era ya demasiado tarde?_

Keldarion miraba a su hermano con atención, y se alarmó cuando Legolas dejó de respirar de repente.

"No… -le buscó el pulso en el cuello, llamándolo desesperadamente-. ¡Legolas! ¡Respóndeme, por favor!"

Los otros se acercaron apresuradamente, emitiendo exclamaciones de incredulidad. Keldarion entró en pánico al no encontrar el pulso de Legolas y se abrazó a su cuerpo, gritando.

"No… ¡No!"

Con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, Thranduil abrazó a sus niños, sollozando sin control. Aragorn se derrumbó de rodillas al lado de la cama, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Elrond apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho, luchando contra sus propias lágrimas. Los gemelos se habían dado la vuelta porque no podían soportar la escena. Les era muy difícil aceptar la muerte de su mejor amigo. _¡Solo era una cacería! ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?_

En la habitación solo se oían los sollozos durante un tiempo. Pero entonces…

"Kel… no puedo respirar…" –la voz débil de Legolas hizo que todos se quedaran congelados.

"¿Pero qué…? –Keldarion y Thranduil se alejaron y miraron asombrados los ojos abiertos de Legolas-. ¡Estás vivo!"

Legolas sonrió débilmente.

"¿No es… obvio?"

"¡Pero estabas muerto! –exclamó Keldarion-. ¡Acababas de morir!"

"Err… ¿significa eso… que ahora soy un fantasma?"

Llorando de alegría, Aragorn y los gemelos saltaron a la cama a la vez y abrazaron a Legolas como locos. El príncipe se rio sin fuerzas, abrazado por su hermano y sus amigos. Thranduil le sonrió a Elrond, ahora llorando de alivio.

"Así que existen los milagros. Por Elbereth, ¡estuvo a punto de darme un infarto!"

"¡A ti y a mí!" –dijo Elrond.

Ambos padres observaban a sus hijos apretados en la cama, que hablaban y se reían, abrazándose unos a otros.

"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" –oyeron gritar a Keldarion.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"¡Hacerte el muerto! ¡Te mataré si vuelves a hacerlo!"

"¿Cuántas vidas tienes?" –dijo uno de los gemelos.

"¡Ni lo sé ni quiero saberlo! ¡Pero dejad de aplastarme! ¡Me estáis asfixiando!"

Todos lo liberaron y Legolas respiró hondo… y entonces vio a Thranduil. El príncipe palideció.

"Oh… demasiado tarde. Ahora sí que estoy muerto."

Riéndose, el rey del Bosque Negro se acercó, lo abrazó y le besó la frente.

"Lo harás en un momento. ¿Pero cómo te sientes?"

"Mucho mejor, creo –dijo Legolas-. Pero estoy un poco confundido. ¿Qué pasó? Solo recuerdo volar, nadar y luego volar otra vez."

Todos se echaron a reír mientras Elrond examinaba la mordedura curada de su tobillo y las demás heridas.

"Moriste, eso es lo que pasó. Y luego volviste. Es un milagro –el señor de Rivendel sacudió la cabeza-. La verdad es que yo también me pregunto cuántas vidas tienes. El veneno se había extendido por todo tu cuerpo. Deberías haber muerto hace mucho, pero duraste más de lo que esperábamos. Tienes suerte de tener un amigo como Hawkeye, Legolas."

"¿Hawkeye?"

"Sí. Hawkeye nos salvó a todos. Le pidió ayuda a Gwaihir cuando estábamos atrapados en la ciénaga y alejaron a las bestias. Después nos trajeron a casa –explicó Aragorn-. Y luego te estabas muriendo y habíamos perdido la esperanza al no tener el antídoto, pero Hawkeye volvió a ayudarnos. Llamó a cientos de águilas y fueron a buscar la piedra manyan."

"Y la encontraron –Elrond le dio la cadena de plata-. Me pregunto cómo lo hicieron, pero lo que importa es que la encontraron."

Legolas cogió la piedra con dedos temblorosos y los ojos llorosos.

"La piedra manyan. Pensé que la había perdido para siempre –entonces miró a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde está Hawkeye?"

"Oh, está justo… -Elladan se giró hacia el balcón, pero estaba vacío-. ... ahí."

"¿A dónde ha ido? ¡Estaba ahí hace un minuto!" –Elrohir salió al balcón en busca del ave, pero el águila y todos sus amigos habían desaparecido.

Legolas sonrió y se colgó la cadena al cuello.

"Le encanta desaparecer sin previo aviso. No os preocupéis, volverá."

Thranduil carraspeó.

"¿Estás seguro de que ya te sientes bien, Legolas?"

El príncipe asintió.

"Créeme, padre. Lo estoy."

"Bien –Thranduil sonrió antes de girarse hacia Elrond-. Si no te importa, me gustaría tener un momento a solas con mis hijos."

Los hermanos del Bosque Negro dejaron de sonreír al instante y palidecieron. Ya sabían lo que les esperaba. Casi sin poder contener la sonrisa, Elrond hizo salir a sus hijos. Las últimas palabras que oyó antes de cerrar la puerta fue:

"¡¿… qué demonios estabais pensando?!" –y luego se dejó de entender nada, pero se escuchaba cómo gritaba.

Al volverse hacia sus hijos, Elrond vio que lo observaban, nerviosos.

"Ahora, vosotros tres…"

"¿También vas a gritarnos?" –preguntó Aragorn, preocupado.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que lo haga? –sus hijos sacudieron la cabeza con fuerza mientras él se reía-. Creo que con uno de nosotros gritando es suficiente, pero quiero que os quedéis aquí hasta que Thranduil termine, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sus hijos asintieron, sin objeciones. Todavía riéndose, Elrond se alejó.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

La puerta se abrió media hora después. Thranduil se sobresaltó al ver a los hijos de Elrond esperando en el pasillo.

"Necesito un poco de agua" –dijo el rey antes de irse.

Nada más perderlo de vista, los tres hermanos entraron corriendo en la habitación. Los príncipes de Mirkwood los miraron al entrar.

"¡Whew! ¡Eso sí que fue largo! ¿Estáis bien?" –preguntó Elrohir.

Legolas hizo una mueca.

"Todavía me duelen los oídos… pero sobreviviré."

"¡Me siento más como un niño desobediente que como un príncipe guerrero! –exclamó Keldarion, avergonzado-. ¿Castigado? ¿Con 3500 años? ¡Increíble!"

Sus amigos se echaron a reír, pero Legolas no dejaba de hacer muecas.

"Ahora sabes cómo me siento cada vez que estoy castigado."

Keldarion le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

"¡No quiero oír ni una palabra! ¡Tengo ganas de ahogarte en la fuente! ¡Por tu culpa estamos metidos en este lío!"

"¡Sí, claro! ¡Y tú me seguiste como una mula obediente!"

"¡Suficiente!"

Keldarion se lanzó sobre él y empezaron con la lucha libre, arrugando las mantas y tirando las almohadas de la cama. Los gemelos los animaron, silbando, pero Aragorn seguía en silencio, pensativo. Legolas se dio cuenta y dejó de moverse.

"¿Estel? ¿Ocurre algo?"

Aragorn estaba muy callado de repente. Solo estaba allí de pie con una mezcla turbulenta de emociones en sus ojos. Elladan se tomó la libertad de explicar la situación.

"Se culpa por todo."

Legolas abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Qué?"

"Todo esto es por mi culpa, Legolas. No estarías herido si no fuera por mí" –dijo Aragorn.

"Estel…"

"No puedo dejar que sufráis por mí."

"Eso es estúpido –dijo Legolas-. Hice una promesa, ¿lo recuerdas? –Aragorn abrió la boca para hablar, pero Legolas lo interrumpió-. Mantengo mi juramento, Estel, y ellos también. No permitiremos que te hagan daño, porque eres nuestra esperanza. Lo daría todo de buena gana para mantenerte a salvo y mantener segura la Tierra Media."

Aragorn sonrió débilmente.

"Ya lo hiciste, Legolas. Ya entregaste tu vida… y tu alma."

Legolas asintió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Y lo volvería a hacer."

Aragorn sacudió la cabeza.

"Pero me sigo sintiendo responsable. Estuviste a punto de morir, Keldarion también fue herido y Elladan y Elrohir casi se congelaron…"

"Bueno, en realidad fuiste tú el que casi se congeló, no nosotros" –protestó Elrohir.

"Lo que sea. El punto es que me arrepiento de que esto haya ocurrido. Lo siento mucho."

Todos se quedaron mirando al humano hasta que Legolas dijo suavemente.

"¿Culparías a un potro si su madre muere durante el parto, Estel?"

Aragorn abrió mucho los ojos.

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!"

"¿Culparías a Elrohir si a Elladan le dispararan una flecha en el corazón por protegerlo?"

Aragorn miró a los gemelos.

"Supongo que no."

"¿Supones?" –preguntó Elladan, alzando las cejas.

"¡Está bien! ¡Estoy seguro de que no lo culparía! Pero qué…"

"¿Me culparías a mí si te haces daño protegiéndome?" –continuó Legolas.

"¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ya entendí! –Aragorn se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinado-. ¡Eres persistente! ¡Cabezota como un orco!"

Legolas sonrió.

"¡Humano, todavía no has visto nada!"

Y con eso, el príncipe cogió la almohada más cercana y se la lanzó a Aragorn. Gruñendo, Aragorn cogió otra y lo golpeó en la cara con ella. Poco después los demás también se había unido a la pelea…

xxxxxxxxxxx

En la sala del té, en el piso inferior, Elrond y Thranduil miraron hacia el techo. Podían oír las carcajadas de los jóvenes haciendo eco por todo el palacio. Alguien se rio más fuerte y otro gritó. Era un escándalo. Sonriendo, Elrond señaló:

"Creo que la guerra de almohadas acaba de empezar."

Thranduil negó con la cabeza.

"¡Así que no soy el único con problemas de almohadas! ¡Siempre tenemos pocas almohadas en el palacio por culpa de esos dos!"

Ambos siguieron tomando el té mientras escuchaban, divertidos, las risas que venían del piso de arriba. Mientras tanto, Elrond pensaba en cómo proteger a Aragorn de las fuerzas oscuras y Thranduil recordaba las caras de sus hijos durante la charla que les había dado.

En el cielo, un águila dorada daba vueltas sobre el palacio hasta que con un graznido se alejó.

Siempre volvería mientras su amigo siguiera con vida…

 **Próximamente: 'Llévate mi Corazón - Durante una noche de fiesta en el Bosque Negro, algo le ocurre a Legolas. Tendrán que averiguar la causa o pronto morirá'**


End file.
